Beautiful
by Gleeksunited16
Summary: Kurt Hummel hated his life. His father was a monster and nobody noticed him. Until one day he sees a pair of beautiful hazel eyes that will change everything. This is my first story, so if it's complete crap, leave me a review of what I can improve. Also I don't own Glee, or the characters, I just like writing about them. WARNING: Homophobic language and Self harm. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Beautiful

Beautiful Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel woke up to a throbbing head and a sore body. He relived the details of the night before and he felt the same fear that had coursed through his veins every time his father walked into the room. He got up slowly and winced as pain seared through his spine. He walked to his large bathroom and turned the shower on. He sighed when he realized they were working on choreography in Glee today. It was ok though, nobody noticed him anyway so he could stand in the back and sway. He got out of the shower and slowly made his way to his closet to pick out an outfit that he didn't care about anyway. As the bruises had slowly covered his body, he had lost his drive to look fabulous for anybody. After he put on his clothes, he slowly made his way up the stairs to see that Burt was passed out on the couch surrounded by beer bottles and he let out a breath of relief as he grabbed his things and ran to his car.

As he was driving to school he was listening to the radio when heard the beautiful keys on a piano start to play, and then a strong voice sang through the car.

"She walks to school with the lunch  
She packed  
Nobody knows what she's  
Holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress  
She wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen  
And lace

The teacher wonders but she  
Doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain  
Behind the mask".

Kurt smashes the off button on the radio as tears form in his eyes. He keeps his eyes on the road as he wills the tears to go away and he pulls into the school parking lot. He walks into the school and spots Karofsky standing with his back facing Kurt. _"_ _If I can just get to the Calculus room, I should be fine"_ Kurt thought. He makes his way slowly to his classroom, looking down at the floor. "Hey Lady" Karofsky shouted. _"_ _Crap"_ Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky walking toward him. He knew what was coming next. He felt the hands on his shoulders, then he felt the most awful pain as his severely tender back slammed into the metal locker, and the lock dug into his back. He felt the tears rise, and he slid down onto the floor.

He made it through the rest of the day without incident, although he still had Glee, and then he could go to his favorite coffee shop, The Lima Bean. He smiled a little at the thought. He walked into the Glee room and sat in the very back row. walked in and wrote Sectionals on the board. "Alright guys, time to work on the choreography for Don't Stop Believing" said Shuester. Everybody got up into their places as the music started. Kurt stood in the back and barely moved to do anything. Practice was almost over when called his name. "Kurt, would you like to inform everybody why you're not participating?" "I'm sorry Mr Shue I would rather not" said Kurt as he picked up his things and walked out of the room. He walked to his car and drove to the Lima Bean.

He walked into the coffee shop and got in line. As the line moved forward he noticed a cute mop of gelled down hair, ordering in front of him. The boy got his coffee and walked over to a table with three other boys in uniforms that he hadn't noticed before. He walked up to the barista and ordered his usual large nonfat mocha. After he got his drink, he went to an empty table and pulled out his phone. He had a couple of texts, both from Mercedes wondering what his deal was. He sighed as he closed his phone and looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes looking directly at him. His breath left his chest as if he had been punched, and he could only think one word:

 _"_ _Beautiful"_


	2. Courage

**A/N-I'm loving writing this story even though it's my first one. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Also I actually love the Burt character but I don't see enough stories about him being the bad guy and I just like the idea. Minor assault scenes so if you don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

Chapter 2

It was a couple hours after seeing the boy at The Lima Bean and Kurt was dreading having to go home. He pulled into the driveway of his house and saw Burt's car. _"_ _Crap, he's here and I'm late"._ He slowly walks into the smell of beer and cigarettes. "Where have you been?" his father's voice comes booming from the living room, where he can hear the game on the TV. "Oh, I-I was working on a p-project after school." said a terrified Kurt. His father comes storming into the hallway, **SLAP** , his father's hand comes in contact with his face and he falls to the floor. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AT FIVE TO FIX MY DINNER." says an enraged Burt as he kicks Kurt in the gut repeatedly. "NOW GET UP AND GO MAKE DINNER" he screams and points towards the kitchen. Kurt stands up slowly and makes his way to the stove to put his father's dinner on. He knew better than to try and fix himself something, he would have to wait until Burt passed out before he could eat anything. His father really used to be a nice man, but then Kurt's mother died and it chipped him away slowly and he started drinking, and then Kurt came out to him and he snapped. That was the night his father first laid his hands on him. Kurt brought his father his food and ran back up to his room. He climbed into his bed and tears slid down his cheeks as he fell asleep.

He woke up the next day and went to look in the mirror. There on his face was a bruise shaped into a faint handprint. He grabbed his concealer and did the best he could to make it disappear. He put in his earphones as he got dressed. Defying Gravity came on and it made him think about how much he used to love to sing, but lately anything that used to make him happy now just makes him want to cry and hurl at the same time. It's not like he got a chance to sing anymore anyway. He doesn't get solos in Glee, and if his dad hears him singing he'll just beat him more. He gets done with the concealer and makes his way upstairs. Just as he reaches the top, a bottle comes flying at his head and he screams as he dives to the floor. A shard of the glass hits him across the chin. Kurt looks up to see his father laughing at him from across the room. "Well, you're getting faster…at least the bottle didn't hit you directly in the face this time." Burt said out of breath from laughter. Kurt felt tears in his eyes as he stared at the man that he no longer knew as his father. He stood up and went back to his room to cover up the cut that had started bleeding on his face.

Later on in the day, he was at his locker when Mercedes walked over. "Hey boo, you don't look so good" she said with a concerned look. "Oh really Cedes, I'm ok." Mercedes didn't look convinced. "So I was thinking that we could have a sleepover at your house this weekend." She said excitedly. "Oh umm, I-I don't know, my dad hasn't been feeling very well" Kurt said as he awkwardly glanced at the floor. Mercedes looked skeptical, "Ok boo just let me know. You ready to go to class?" "Yea let's go" said Kurt as he finished putting books into his locker. They almost made it to their class, but halfway there the jocks came around the corner holding cherry slushies. Kurt and Mercedes were so engulfed in their conversation that they didn't even see them coming. A couple seconds later Kurt felt the icy sting of the slushy dripping down his face. "Oh m-my god" Kurt said as he and Mercedes made their way to the ladies room. All the girls knew Kurt was gay so they didn't care. Kurt got his spare towel out and started wiping off his face. Too late he realized that his concealer was coming off. He ran into the stall and locked the door as he started to cry. "Kurt what's wrong?" Mercedes said as she knocked on the stall door. "Umm nothing Cedes, I think I'm getting a stomach bug from my dad, I-I'll be alright, you can go to class." said Kurt as he trembled on the other side of the door. "Ok Kurt, but if you need anything at all, you text me ok". Kurt gives a noise of approval as Mercedes leaves the bathroom. _"_ _Why me, why do I have to deal with this? I just want to be normal like everyone else"._ It was almost the end of the day so Kurt decided to just skip the rest of his classes and go to The Lima Bean.

Kurt arrives at The Lima Bean, probably looking like a corpse. He walked into the coffee shop and got in line. He started thinking about the boy he saw here the day before. _"_ _I wonder what his name was. I mean the back of his head was attractive, even though his hair was way over gelled. He was wearing a uniform so maybe he goes to school around here?_ Soon enough he was brought out of his thoughts by the line moving forward. He ordered his normal and then went to a table in the back of the coffee shop. Kurt slowly drinks his coffee and before he knows it, he has been at The Lima Bean for an hour and a half. _"_ _Wow schools been over for an hour and its already four o clock. I'll have to get home soon to make Dad dinner."_ He glanced up from where he had been staring at the table when the bell on the door dings. Those eyes that had taken his breath away, they were back. This time he scanned the boy's body. He was wearing the same uniform from the day before, and his raven colored hair was still glued to his head but his face….It was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. The mystery boy got his coffee, and that's when Kurt noticed he was walking toward his table. "Hi, my name is Blaine" said the boy—Blaine as he stuck his hand out. Kurt shook his hand. "I'm Kurt." "Is this seat taken?" Blaine asked with hopeful eyes. "Oh n-no it's not, go ahead." Kurt smiled as Blaine sat down.

"So Kurt, what school do you go to?" said Blaine, trying to start up the conversation. "I go to McKinley in Lima, what about you?" said Kurt with a shy smile on his face. "I go to Dalton Academy, in Westerville, hence the uniform" he says as he gestures toward his body. The two boys talked for what felt like forever before Kurt remembered about his father. "Oh my god, what time is it?" Kurt said frantically trying to find his phone. "It's four-forty five" said Blaine with wide eyes, asking what was going on. "Oh god um I have to go but can I get your number?" Kurt's eyes widened as he heard those words come out of his own mouth. Oh yea of course" Blaine scribbled his name and number on a napkin and handed it to Kurt, who was rushing out the door. "Call me!" Blaine yelled after Kurt. He got in his car and prepared himself to what he was going to come home to. He felt his phone vibrate as he pulled into his driveway. It was from Blaine and it said one word:

 _Courage_


	3. Pain

**A/N So I have decided to just update whenever I get a chapter done, so that might be two a week. Also in this story Blaine is not stupidly oblivious of how amazing Kurt is, also their relationship moves kinda fast…. Minor homophobic language. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter** **J**

Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine were both Disney nerds so they were on their way to see a new Disney movie that was just released into the theatres. It had only been about a month since they had met and Kurt had started to realize, the more he texted Blaine, the more his feelings for him started to grow. He had felt infatuation before, he had a crush on his step-brother Finn for god's sake, but he hadn't felt this in tune with Finn….ever. He and Blaine had so much in common. They both loved musicals, singing, coffee, though Kurt didn't quite understand the boy's obsession with Katy Perry. He was just glad that Blaine never seemed to notice the bruises, or his wincing when he sat down, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Blaine softly smiling at him from the driver's seat. "What are you smiling at?" said Kurt with a grin on his face. "Well, I was just admiring your outstanding beauty" said the shorter boy. Kurt blushed and looked out of his window. _"_ _He just seems to be too good to be true"_ thought Kurt as they arrived at the theatre.

The movie had ended and Blaine and Kurt were at Blaine's house. They were talking about McKinley. "So is it a good school?" said Blaine who had obviously never set foot on the campus. "It was until I started getting thrown in dumpsters and slushies thrown in my face." Blaine looked astonished that any of this could happen on school grounds. "Nobody ever did anything?" the shorter boy said. "Nobody cares if I get thrown in dumpsters, or get a slushy in my face…my friends don't even notice the bruises." Kurt whispered the last part so low that Blaine doubted he even heard him right. "What bruises?" Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt on his bed. "Oh n-nothing it was just nothing" Kurt said as he looked down to the floor. "Kurt, you would tell me if somebody was hurting you right?" Blaine looked Kurt directly in the eyes. "Y-yeah of course I would" the paler boy was growing increasingly more nervous. Blaine saw right through his lies. "Kurt….will you lay down with me?" Kurt looked surprised that the raven haired boy let him off so easy. Kurt laid down on the bed and Blaine curled up behind him. A little while later Kurt woke up with chills. As he adjusted to the cold, he felt a hand on his bare skin. Kurt jumped away, startled. "W-what are you doing?" He said as fear shook his body. "Why didn't you tell me Kurt?" Blaine said with tears in his eyes. "I need you to lift up your shirt" the shorter boy said quietly. Kurt's eyes widened as a tear slid down his cheek. "Please" said Blaine. Kurt looked down to the floor and closed his eyes as he slowly picked up the shirt he was wearing. "Oh Kurt…" Blaine said sadly. There on Kurt's skin was a bruise going from the top of his pants to his ribs. It looked fairly new, and there were older ones scattered over the remainder of his body. "I'm sorry" Kurt said as he curled back up with Blaine and cried himself to sleep. "Who did this?" Blaine said. "Oh..no-nobo—" Kurt was cut off by Blaine saying " Kurt please don't lie to me again" "M-my dad".

It was a couple days after Blaine found out and Kurt couldn't even begin to process what had happened. Burt had been even more aggressive lately because some of his buddies at the shop saw him leave the house in one of his more risqué outfits. He was having a good day until he got home that night. His father screamed at him for parading his fagginess around town. Then he threw beer bottles at him and beat him for about an hour. The slurs don't usually bother him, he's been called "fag" and "fairy" by a lot of different people, but hearing the words come out of his father's mouth was just so much worse. Kurt was in his bathroom getting ready when he realized that Burt must have gotten him across the face, because he had a light bruise across his cheek bone. He also noticed a small cut above his eyebrow. He did the best he could to cover it up and then headed off to school.

Kurt had made it halfway through the school day when he spotted Karofsky walking through the hall. _"_ _Not today…"_ Kurt thought. Karofsky saw Kurt and smirked evilly. "Hey Homo" he said as he shoved Kurt into the locker. Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked at Karofsky walking away, and in a split second he ran after him into the locker room. "Girls locker room is the other way" said Karofsky when Kurt entered. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kurt screamed. "I don't want you staring at my junk" he said, spitting in Kurt's face. "Really? If I wanted a sad, sweaty jock that smells like gym socks, I would join the football team" screamed a furious Kurt. Karofsky surged forward and grabbed Kurt's face in a sweaty, awful kiss. Kurt pulled away shocked, and Karofsky tried again. When Kurt denied, he slammed the locker and ran out of the locker room. Kurt stood there, shaking and cried.

Later that day, in Glee, Kurt was called in to sing a solo. This week they were doing a freestyle week. They basically sang whatever they wanted. Kurt had thought his song choice through very carefully. He walked to the front of the room and the music started playing.

 **(A/N regular lyrics are Kurt, parentheses are New Directions.)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

The other Glee kids joined into the backup parts.  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)

Tears formed in Kurt's eyes and the entire club saw the emotion pouring out of him. None of them could figure out why he chose this song.  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Kurt finished his solo and looked to the floor and before anybody could ask questions, he ran out of the room.

 **A/N- So please don't hate me for not updating, I got such a bad writers block that I couldn't even finish my English papers, let alone add a new chapter. The song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.**


	4. Special

**A/N- So, idk if I ever mentioned how much I hate Rachel's character, so she is kind of a brat in this story, so…sorry if you like Rachel. Also Sassy Kurt. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.** **J**

Kurt ran to the bathroom. He had just finished his solo in Glee. His breathing was rapid and uneven and he had a sharp pain in his chest. He locked himself in a stall and sat on the toilet seat. Kurt pulled out his phone and called the second number on speed dial. "Hello" said a smooth voice from the other line. Kurt immediately started to calm. "H-Hello" Kurt said, still breathing unevenly. "Kurt, are you ok? Is everything alright"? Said Blaine worriedly. "Blaine, I-I don't know w-what's happening, I can't breathe" Said a panic stricken Kurt." Kurt, I need you to relax and take deep breaths" Blaine said. "O-Ok, I'll try". "Breathe in...and out" Blaine said as he desperately tried to get the boy to calm down. Kurt's breathing slowly started to return to normal. "Thank you" said Kurt after he calmed down. "Are you ok? What happened?" said a clearly concerned Blaine. "Um I sang about my dad in Glee today, and after I got done, all of these memories came flooding back, and then I couldn't breathe so I called you" Kurt said slightly blushing. "Oh Kurt, I know that must have been hard" Blaine said. "Will you meet me at the Lima Bean after school?" he asked Kurt hopefully. "Of course I will, I just have to be home by 5 o clock. "Ok, well I'll see you then." Blaine said happily. "Blaine…Thank you" Kurt said in a small voice. "No problem Kurt, you can call me whenever" Blaine said. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Kurt went to the mirror and looked at his face. It was red and slightly puffy. He sighed as he left the bathroom to get his stuff from the Glee room.

He reaches the door to the Glee room and stops. From the small window in the door, Kurt could see Rachel standing at the front of the room. She was singing _Rain on My Parade_ , but nobody was really paying attention. Kurt waited until she was finished before he stepped into the room. "Well, Kurt I don't know what that was about, but you missed my breathtaking performance." Said Rachel in a snarky tone. "Rachel, while I'm sure that your rendition of _Rain on My Parade_ was as outstanding as the other 12 times you have sung it in this club, I have more important things to deal with right now." Kurt said in an emotionless voice as he walked to his stuff. Everybody stayed silent as he grabbed his bag. "Kurt are you ok?" whispered Mercedes with a concerned look. "Yeah Cedes, I'm fine." Kurt said quietly. "Are you sure boo? You don't seem like yourself today." She said with a concerned voice. "I'm sure. I'm leaving though, so I'll talk to you later." Kurt said. "Ok white boy, but text me later ok?" "I will Cedes" Kurt said as he hugged her and went to walk out of the room. "Kurt, wait!" Finn said following him out of the room. Kurt and Finn had become pretty good friends since Burt and Finn's mom, Carol had tried dating. Kurt was really hoping it would work out, thinking that she might be able to prevent Burt from hurting him anymore, but she couldn't handle his drunken ways so it didn't work out. "What do you need Finn?" Kurt said. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm fine Finn, really" "Ok, you know you can still tell me anything right?" Finn says sincerely. "I know Finn." Finn gave Kurt a hug and went back into the Glee room. Kurt walked out of the school, and got into his car to go and meet Blaine.

Kurt arrives at the Lima Bean and spots Blaine already inside. He walks in and gets in line for his drink. A few minutes later he has his drink and he walks toward Blaine. The raven haired boy looks up and instantly smiles at the sight of Kurt. Kurt waves to him but notices the red McKinley jackets a millisecond too late. The next thing he knows, he is falling to the floor. He hits the floor and coffee goes all over his face and clothes. From the floor, Kurt hears laughing and sees the jocks pointing at him and he feels tears well up in his eyes. Blaine runs over to Kurt and helps him up. He yells something at the jocks and leads Kurt to his car. They get inside and Blaine notices that Kurt is crying. Blaine looks at Kurt with questioning eyes. "Kurt…who were those guys?" He questioned quietly. Kurt looked down and started to speak. "Those a-are the jocks from McKinley." He whispered. "Do they do that a lot?" Blaine asked. "They usually just shove me into lockers and they never try anything in public." Kurt sounds shocked. The rest of the car ride is silent as they drive to Blaine's house.

They arrived at Blaine's house, which was the size of an actual mansion. His dad was a doctor and his mom was a lawyer so they lived pretty lavishly. Neither of his parents were home, so they went straight up to Blaine's room. Kurt sat on his bed beside Blaine after he cleaned himself up. Kurt was looking down at the floor and then he starts to speak. "Sometimes…I wish that I had never been born." Kurt says quietly with tears in his eyes. This causes Blaine to whip his head and look at Kurt with an intense gaze. "I wish you didn't feel that way…. I think you're amazing" Blaine says very slowly, testing Kurt's reaction. Blaine continues "I-I've been wanting to say something to you…for a while actually." Kurt looks up to Blaine with a shocked expression. "I know we've only known each other for a couple of months, but every time we hang out, or when we talk….for a lack of better words….I fall in love with you a little more." Blaine didn't give Kurt a chance to answer before he started again. "It honestly kills me to know that your dad and the people at your school hurt you. When you told me about your dad, I just wanted to hug and kiss you. I just want to be the person that puts a smile on your face when you're sad. If you don't feel the same way I—"Blaine was cut off by Kurt putting a finger to his lips. "Blaine…I-I don't know what to say…" Kurt said as Blaine looked disappointed. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and lifted it up to look in his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Kurt leaned in slowly gauging Blaine's reaction. When he didn't pull back or object, Kurt slowly placed his lips onto Blaine's as his eyes fluttered shut. They pulled away with smiles on their faces. "I love you too" Kurt said, and they laid back on Blaine's bed and fell asleep.

 **A/N- So Yaay Klaine is kind of almost a thing now. I have been writing this all day, oml I kept getting distracted and didn't finish it till late.**


	5. Fighter

**A/N: Ok, so I'm getting very close to the end of this story and I really want to know what you guys think, so please leave reviews. I'm going to continue to write Glee stories because I'm still actively in the fandom. !WARNING: This chapter has some homophobic language and self-harm, so I'm telling you now, if you are sensitive to either of these things, do not read! I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt was still on cloud nine from kissing Blaine. He still didn't know what had come over him, but he didn't regret it one bit. He had an erasable smile on his face when he walked into his house, completely forgetting about Burt. "Where have you been? You didn't come home last night" Burt said suspiciously from his recliner in the living room. "O-oh, I didn't know you would be here" Kurt said as the smile drained from his face. "I was at a friend's house" He said cautiously. "So you were with another fag huh?" Burt said in a serious tone looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that week. "Don't call him that!" He said angrily, not realizing what he had said. "So you **were** with another fairy?" Burt's voice grew louder as he continued to speak. "I don't know why you hang out with him, he won't ever like a sissy, freak of nature like you, and you'll be alone FOREVER" The older man was screaming. Kurt was now in tears and thoughts started rushing into his head. _"_ _What am I doing? I'm in over my head. Blaine probably wants nothing to do with me. He's probably just being nice. Or even worse, he feels bad for me"_ Kurt slowly started to believe these thoughts as Burt screamed at him. His father slowly started walking towards him and a wicked grin spread across his face. Kurt slowly started to back away, but found himself stuck in a corner of the room. He started to plead to his father. "Please…no…don't". Burt didn't bat an eye at his terrified son's sobs. Burt grabbed him by the arm and slung him across the room. He smashed against a wall and fell to the floor. Kurt, in tears tries to get up and get away, but his father is too fast. "No you don't" Burt said with venom dripping through his words.

Sometime later, after Burt had gotten bored of beating him, Kurt slowly gets up and makes his way upstairs to his room. He lies on his bed and doesn't shed a tear. He realizes something and crawls out of his bed to his bathroom. He sees the object that he's looking for lying on the sink. He manages to wiggle the razor out of the handle without cutting himself. He takes the razor and curls up in the corner of the bathroom. Kurt sits on the floor for a long time just twirling the sharp object between his fingers. He contemplates if he wants to actually do it or not. After a while, he makes a decision. Kurt lifts the razor to his delicate pale arm and slides it across his wrist. He does this a couple more times and just watches the blood flow out of the wounds. He has tears streaming down his cheeks as he bandages the cuts and goes to lie on his bed. He checks his phone and he has three messages from Blaine.

 _Hey Kurt, I wanted to talk to you. Will you meet me at the park tomorrow at 4?_

 _Kurt? Hello? Are you there?_

 _Kurt? I'm really worried about you right now, can you please call or text me before I freak out?_

The first message had been sent before Kurt had gotten home and the last was sent ten minutes ago. Kurt felt really guilty when he thought about Blaine. He was such a sweet, loveable and caring man and Kurt didn't deserve him. Kurt started crying again as he looked at the messages. It had only been about 5 months since they met but Kurt knew one thing for sure…..He loved Blaine. Kurt came to this realization and immediately wanted to be with Blaine. He wanted to tell the raven haired boy exactly how he felt. He couldn't do this thing with his father anymore. Kurt was ready to fight it. He sends Blaine a text.

 _Blaine….I really need your help. I did a bad thing. I'll meet you tomorrow._

 **A/N: So I'll probably finish this within the next one to two chapters. I know this was kind of short, but It was really intense to write. Please leave reviews and favorite if you enjoyed.**


	6. The End?

**A/N: Rated M for mature themes including self-harm, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide and homophobic language. If this is a problem, DON'T READ. But other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt was unsure of how he had ended up sitting on his bathroom floor at three in the morning, but he knew that his body was sore and the glistening piece of metal on the floor was taunting him. Today had been a crappy day anyway. On top of the drawn out, horrible beating that he had endured earlier in the day, Blaine had texted him because he had to cancel their date.

Blaine had forgotten that the Warblers had a week-long trip that was mandatory for all members to help prepare them for competition, so he wouldn't be back for two days. Kurt didn't mind, but today his father was….awful.

He seemed to have more hatred for his son today than he had ever shown. At one point, he had cut Kurt's arm open with a broken bottle. It stung at first, but then the wave of relief that he had felt a couple of nights before, washed over his bruised and broken body.

Kurt knew that cutting himself was not the way to deal with his problems, but it was the only thing that made him feel…sane. He had Blaine though. Kurt wanted to tell the boy what he had done, but he knew that Blaine would make him stop. He couldn't stop.

Kurt was still on the bathroom floor, but now he had the small piece of metal in his hands. _I could do it. I could end it now. Nobody would care. Dad would be happier, and Blaine could have any guy he wanted. He would be ok. It would be over and I could be with Mom._

He took the razor and placed it on his skin as these thoughts flowed freely through his mind. He made a few horizontal cuts, before he placed it vertically. He pressed down on the razor with tears in his eyes. Before he could harm himself horribly, his phone rings loudly from his room.

Kurt jumps in shock and hurriedly bandaged his arm, which was no longer bleeding and ran to his phone. He answered, without checking who it was.

"Hello?" Kurt said as he sniffed and willed the tears to stop.

"Hey, babe. Are you ok?" Blaine said from over the phone. He sounded worried.

"O-oh yea, I'm fine." The taller boy said, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying for the better part of an hour.

"Ok, well I just wanted to call and see if you were awake" Blaine said suspiciously.

"Yea, I just had some trouble sleeping. It's better when you're here" Kurt said with a sigh. "I miss you" he said.

"I miss you too babe" Blaine said quietly. "I'll see you in two days though, ok?" He said hopefully.

"Of course. I'm glad you called. I love you" Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, I'll see you in two days" Blaine said, and hung up the phone.

Kurt put his phone back and laid on his bed. He felt small twinges of guilt. Blaine didn't deserve to be stuck with him. Kurt rolled over and cried as he fell asleep.

Kurt woke up suddenly to his bruised body hitting the floor with a loud thud. He didn't even get his eyes open before he felt the foot collide with his gut. He curled into a tiny ball as he groaned loudly. "GET UP FAG" Burt screamed, looming over his son's frail body. Kurt drags himself onto his knees, when another blow is thrown and knocks him back to the ground.

Kurt rolls over with tears rolling down his cheeks. "please…stop" he chokes out quietly. Kurt begs his father to leave him alone, but he didn't seem to hear the pleading.

"Why would I stop? You're a fairy…you're worthless. You deserve this for being what you are." Burt growls angrily. He paced around his son, who was bleeding on the floor. He stops and looks at Kurt for a second, and just when he looks like he might leave, he throws his fists into his son's ribs repeatedly. Burt, out of breath, stops hitting Kurt and before he leaves, he spits on Kurt's face and slams the door on his way out.

Kurt rolls on his side and sobs as he tries to crawl over to his phone. Several slow minutes later, he finally reaches his phone. He slowly dials a well know number and tears up again as the phone rings.

"Hey babe" Blaine's cheery voice said over the phone. He was supposed to come home today, but not for a couple more hours.

"H-hi Blaine" Kurt said in a quiet, scratchy voice.

"Kurt…what's wrong? Honey are you ok?" Blaine said worriedly.

"I-I'm not ok" The taller boy said in tears again. "Do you think you could come home a couple hours early?" He said sadly.

"Of course Kurt, but what's wrong? Please tell me baby" The raven haired boy said in a hurry.

"I'll explain when you get here, but u-um can you please try and hurry" Kurt asked as he coughed violently.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you" Blaine said as he hung up the phone.

 **Blaine's POV**

Blaine pulls into Kurt's driveway, extremely worried about the boy that he loved. He didn't see Burt's car, so he just prayed that his father wasn't here. He climbed out of his car and jogged to the front door. He didn't even knock, he just pushed the door open and ran into the house.

"KURT" The shorter boy yelled through the house. He had never been in Kurt's house before because of Burt, so he just had to open all the doors, looking for Kurt. He finally found a stylish room that he suspected to be Kurt's. He saw a small ball curled up under the covers on the bed and ran towards Kurt.

"Kurt, baby, are you ok?" He stands next to the boy. When Kurt doesn't answer, he starts to shake him a bit. Kurt still doesn't answer.

"Kurt, please answer me" Blaine said with tears in his eyes, as he continued to shake the boy.

He continued to shake the boy and yell his name. "Kurt….Kurt, no, no, please baby wake up" He was sobbing.

Blaine pulled his phone out to call an ambulance, when he sees the empty pill bottle on the floor.

 **A/N: Sooo…Cliffhanger…..sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I plan to put a couple more chapters into this story.**


	7. Blackbird

**A/N: So I know that the last chapter was really heavy, but this chapter will be better….kind of. I have no major warnings for this episode….but don't hate me ok. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Kurt's eyes slowly open to a blinding white room with a lingering stench of cleaning products and a small hint of women's perfume that vaguely reminded him of his mother. "Mr. Hummel are you awake?" a small woman said from the doorway. He slowly turned his head over and made a small grunting noise.

"B-Blaine." he croaked out softly.

"You'll be able to see him soon, but I have to ask you some questions first" She walks to his bedside with a stern look. "When you were brought into the hospital, we found that almost your entire body was covered in bruises that seem to be ranging from months to days old….How did you get them?" She asked, her voice strong.

Kurt sighed and looked away from the nurse. "It's confidential right?" he asked nervously. The nurse nodded. "Uhm…I got them from...my dad and the bullies at school" he said slowly, not making eye contact with the sympathetic nurse in front of him.

"Do you want to end your life Mr. Hummel?" she asked suddenly, and Kurt whipped his head to look at the woman with large eyes. "We found scars up and down your arms that are fairly new." She said as she looked at her clipboard. "You also attempted suicide" she said quietly.

"I don't want to talk anymore" Kurt said attempting to regain himself suddenly realizing how real this situation was. "I want to see Blaine" he said finishing the conversation. He had tears rolling down his face.

"I'll bring Blaine in, but I have to talk to the police about your father" She said, writing on her clipboard. "I'll check on you in half an hour, press the white button if you need anything" She said. As the nurse walked out of the room, she turned and said "Be strong Mr. Hummel…My name is Elizabeth if you need anything"

Kurt looked down at his wrists where he had long scars all the way up his arms. He's reminded of all the times that he felt so bad that he wanted to die. He just wanted the pain to go away. Kurt just wanted a father that would accept him and to be normal. He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and Blaine walking in. He looked like he had been up all night. His hair was missing its usual gel and he had small dark circles under his eyes.

"Kurt, baby, I have been so worried about you" Blaine said frantically.

Kurt couldn't look the boy in the eyes. He turned his head and willed the tears to go away.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said in a small voice. "I should have told you…but I just couldn't" He said in a sad almost child-like voice.

"Honey, don't worry about it" Blaine said. He slowly turned Kurt's face to look at him. He smiled sadly and kissed him chastely. "I do wish you would have told me that you felt this way, but I understand why you didn't" he said looking at the floor. He lifts Kurt's arm up slowly. He sees the scars and smiles dejectedly.

Kurt looks up when he feels Blaine's thumb rub over the scars. A tear slips down his cheek. Blaine sees the boy's shining eyes and raises his wrist to his lips. He slowly kisses every scar until Kurt is no longer crying.

"I don't know why you came" Kurt said suddenly.

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Blaine's eyes widen with his loss for words.

"I…I mean, I know you just feel bad for me so you know…you don't have to stay" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine was speechless. He knew that the boy had some insecurities and issues because of his father, but it saddened Blaine to know that this beautiful boy was so broken.

"Kurt…look at me" Blaine said as he tilted the boy's face up. "Kurt, I know that life hasn't been easy on you at all and that's really not fair, but I need you to know that in this life…I will never stop loving you. You have changed my life drastically in only a couple of months and I wouldn't change it for the world." Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend, mouth open slightly. He suddenly launches himself forward towards the other boy and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you too Blaine" He whispers.

A knock on the door disrupts their moment. "Come in" Kurt calls quietly.

The nurse—Elizabeth opens the door and apologizes for intruding.

"So Mr. Hummel, I have spoken to the police about your father." She says slowly. "They have informed me that there is nothing that they can do at the moment since you are a minor and your father is the only living family member you have left." She pauses for a moment. "They refuse to put a minor with living kin into foster care, so they have settled on a monthly visit to your home by a social worker."

Blaine gasped and immediately started arguing with the nurse. Kurt didn't say a word. He couldn't hear anything. It all turned into background noise as he felt a tear slide down his face. They were making him stay with his father.

Kurt let out a loud and broken sob. Blaine stopped yelling immediately and ran to console the crying boy.

"Hey, hey, Kurt, everything is going to be alright. You will get through this and I'll be here the whole time." Blaine said quietly as he stroked his boyfriend's beautiful, pale face.

The nurse quietly slipped out of the room and left the boys alone.

Kurt pulled Blaine down to lay on the hospital bed with him. They lied so that Kurt was the little spoon and Blaine intertwined their fingers. He placed their hands softly over Kurt's heart and started softly singing.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 _Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt was slowly lulled to sleep by the soft, manly voice that left Kurt completely content. He wanted nothing more than to stay frozen in this moment, here forever. Kurt settled on being here for now, not really sure where his life would be headed in the morning.

 **A/N: So, this wasn't as heartbreaking I hope. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this story and what you would like to see from future stories.**


	8. Going Back

**So, I have officially decided to end this story at 10 chapters. I wanted to know your guys opinions on how this should end. So this chapter will be a lot of Rachel being not supportive/very mean, so warnings for Rachel bashing. I hope you enjoy!**

It was about a month and a half after Kurt had been let out of the hospital and he was finally going back to school. He had been seeing a therapist twice a week and she said that it would be good for him to see his friends. He was pretty nervous considering they would probably want to know why he had been gone. He could handle it, as long as Blaine was with him.

Blaine had been so supportive after he got out of the hospital. He drove him to therapy, and made sure he was always alright when he was at home with his father. Kurt appreciated everything Blaine had done for him. They had been together for about 5 months and after everything, Kurt was sure he was going to marry Blaine.

Even though Kurt was a huge diva, he didn't want a big, expensive wedding. He wanted a small gathering with his friends and the man he loved. He didn't have any family to invite, but that was okay because he had Blaine and Blaine was all the family he needed.

Kurt was standing in front of his mirror, staring at his appearance. He was startled by his door opening and immediately panicked, hoping it wasn't his father. He closed his eyes and looked down, almost praying that he isn't hurt. After a couple of long seconds warm, calloused hands were on his cheeks, gently pulling his face up.

"Hey beautiful" Blaine whispered. "Are you ok?" He said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this" Kurt said quietly. "I'm scared" He said, his voice shaking.

"Kurt, listen to me" Blaine said as he used a finger to tilt Kurt's face up. "You are a strong, handsome man and you have dealt with more in a few years than most people will deal with in their entire lives, and if your friends can't understand your struggle, then they don't deserve you." Blaine said, determined to make him understand. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him.

"Thank you so much" Kurt said as he hugged his boyfriend. "Are you sure you don't mind coming?" He said quietly.

"Of course not Kurt. If you need me, I'll be there" Blaine said smiling. "Come on, let's go" He said, grabbing Kurt's hand and walking out. They sneak past the sleeping Burt and get in Kurt's car.

They pull into the school parking lot and Kurt takes a deep breath. He looks down and feels butterflies in his stomach. Blaine grabs his hand and brings it to his lips as he presses a kiss to his knuckles.

"It's going to be ok" Blaine said encouragingly.

Kurt shakes his head and gets out of the car with Blaine. It had been almost two months since Kurt had been to school and his head was spinning.

They walked through the doors of the school and Kurt felt like he might faint. The boys walked down the hallway towards the choir room. Kurt felt the air leave his lungs as he saw Karofsky turn the corner and come towards them. His breathing became sporadic and Blaine grabbed his hand to attempt to calm him down. Karofsky walked past them without a glance. Kurt let out a deep breath and kept walking.

They arrived at the choir room without incident and Kurt started to sweat slightly. He turned and looked at Blaine, who just smiled ad squeezed his hand. He looked through the window and saw all of his friends sitting and laughing with each other. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Kurt walked into the room, not making eye contact with anyone.

"KURT" He heard shouts of his name from all over the room.

"Uh..hey guys" Kurt said awkwardly.

"Where have you been?" Asked Rachel in an obnoxious and obviously nosy voice. "You do realize that you've jeopardized our chances at competition because you weren't here." She said in a nasally voice.

"Shut up hobbit and let Porcelain speak" Santana spat at Rachel.

"I guess I'll just get right into it" Kurt said quietly. He took a deep breath a prepared himself to tell his story. He grabbed Blaine's hand and started to speak.

"When I came out to my dad, he didn't take it very well" Kurt started. "I was always very proud of my sexuality even when I wasn't out to anyone and I wasn't afraid to be different." Kurt said softly.

"My father started drinking after my mom died and it got really out of hand. He got very mad, very easily." Kurt paused and felt the tears rising.

"When I was a sophomore, I came out to my father and he didn't handle it well at all. H-he slapped me across the face and called me a f-fag and continued to drink." Kurt said with tears rolling down his face. Blaine wiped the tears away and Kurt kept going.

"He's thrown beer bottles at me, he's spit on me and kicked me until I had broken ribs" Kurt said dejectedly.

There were looks of complete shock on some of the Glee member's faces, but others had no emotion at all.

"I got so depressed that I started hurting myself. I would cut myself and I felt really bad all the time." He said, still in tears. "The reason that I was gone for so long is because….I-I tried to kill myself" Kurt said in a whisper. "I was in the hospital for a week and a half and I'm currently in therapy."

Kurt stopped and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

"Wait…Who is he then?" Mercedes questioned at Blaine suspiciously.

"This is Blaine, my boyfriend" Kurt said looking at him and smiling.

"I don't believe you" Rachel said as she broke the silence in the room. "I think you're just looking for attention" She said loudly. She sat back and smiled like she won a prize.

Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head. "W-What?" he said surprised. Blaine was fuming.

Kurt sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up sadly. There were old bruises scattered everywhere and there was a large, very new purple bruise over his ribs.

"That's makeup" Rachel yelled. "I don't believe you would fake something like this" She said loudly.

Kurt was completely shocked at Rachel's words. He wasn't alone either. Everyone else in the room was gawking at the girl. Blaine looked like he was about to punch Rachel in the face.

"Alright, let me at her" Santana screamed as she was being held back by Puck and Sam.

"What the hell Rachel?" Finn said loudly.

Kurt ran out of the room. His head was spinning and everything was fuzzy as he left the screaming madness. He heard Blaine following him.

He slid down the wall in an empty hallway and dropped his face into his hands and sobbed. Blaine sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"H-how could she n-not believe m-me" Kurt said in between the tears.

"She doesn't understand" Blaine said, trying to comfort him.

When Kurt had stopped crying, Blaine hugged him.

"Hey" Blaine said as he turned the other boy's face towards his. "You will get through this." He whispered lovingly. "I will be beside you the whole way because you're the love of my life, Kurt and I plan to be beside you for a very, very long time" Blaine said smiling, with tears in his eyes.

"Like forever?" Kurt said quietly.

"Forever" Blaine said and pecked Kurt on the lips. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes and smiled as he forgets everything but those words.


End file.
